The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure which is capable of effectively dissipating impact energy throughout the entire vehicle body.
Techniques for enhancing the ability of a vehicle, such as an automobile, to absorb impact energy by dissipating impact energy acting on a vehicle body are under development (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-7-187019 (FIGS. 1 to 3)
Patent Document 1 will be described by reference to the drawing.
FIG. 19 shows a schematic view of a conventional vehicle body structure. A conventional vehicle body 200 is configured as follows. Right and left side frames 201 (for the sake of simplicity, only one of these is shown; the same applies hereinafter) extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle body are disposed on a front portion of the vehicle body. Right and left side sills 202 extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle are disposed on a center portion of the vehicle body. A front end portion of an extension member 203 is joined to a rear portion of the front side frame 201. When viewed from the top, the extension member 203 has an expansion section 204 which is substantially L-shaped with its rear portion spread to a large extent. A rear side portion of the L-shape is joined to an inner side of a front portion of the side sill 202. A floor panel 205 is located on the expansion section 204. The expansion section 204 has a plurality of reinforcement beads 206. Reference numeral 207 denotes a lower dash panel separating an engine compartment in the front portion of the vehicle body from a cabin in the center portion of the vehicle body. Reference numeral 208 denotes a wheel well for a front wheel.
Impact energy En exerted on the front of the vehicle body 200 is transmitted from the front side frame 201 to the extension member 203, is further transmitted from the rear portion of the extension member 203 to the front portion of the side sill 202, and is transmitted from the expansion section 204 to the floor panel 205. As described above, the impact energy En from the front can be dissipated throughout the vehicle body 200.
Meanwhile, the impact energy which may act on the vehicle body 200 includes not only impact energy En acting from the front but also impact energy acting from the side of the vehicle body. However, dissipation of the impact energy acting from the side has not been considered in the design of the conventional vehicle body 200. Effective dissipation of both impact energy from the front of the vehicle body and that from the side of the same throughout the entire vehicle body 200 still has room for improvement.